The Flamingo Boy's New Groove
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human style of 2000 Disney film, "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Human Kuzco - Milo Powell (Captain Flamingo) *Theme Song Guy - Charlie Chalk *1st Guard - Magneto (X-Men) *Old Man - Atomic Roger (Atomic Betty) *Man from Bride Chossing - Johnny Test *Brides - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda), Paloma (Atomic Betty), Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptors), Jerrica Berton (Jem and the Holograms), Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) and Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Pacha - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *2nd Guard - Myotismon (Digimon) *Yzma - Iciclia (Atomic Betty) *Kronk - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Peasant Near Yzma - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Announcer for Pacha - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Kuzco (Llama) - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Wilbur Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Chicha - Thumbelina *Chaca - Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Tipo - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Bucky the Squirrel - Pob (Pob's Programme) *Jaguars - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends) *Crocodiles as themselves *Bees - Droneopolis (Atomic Betty) *Bird Bingo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Waitress (Monty Python and the Flying Circus) *Man giving thumbs up - Sallah (Indiana Jones) *Chef - Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Birthday singers - The Brothers Grunt Characters *Llamas - DuckTales Characters *2 Men at the Checkboard - Sanjay and Craig (Sanjay and Craig) *Woman with Pinata - Megan Williams (My Little Pony) *Children with Pinata - Molly Williams, Danny Williams (My Little Pony), Sarah and Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Guard - Blood Monks and Robot Minions (Atomic Betty) *Guard in Warthog Form - Big Bear (Everything's Rosie) *Guard in Lizard Form - Bongo the Kangaroo (My Big Big Friend) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Flicky the Bird (Sonic Adventure) *Guard in Octopus Form - Fishtronaut *Guard in Gorilla Form - Gus (Rocket Monkeys) *Guard in Cow Form - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Kuzco (Bird) - Parrot (The Talking Parcel) *Kuzco (Whale) - Willy (Free Willy) *Yzma (Kitten) - Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) *3rd Guard - Doctor Doom (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Bouncing Owner - Sir Basil (The Herbs) *Chicha's Baby - Baby (Atomic Betty) *Kronk's Scouts - Sarah and James (Fireman Sam), Florence (The Magic Roundabout), Rosie (Everything's Rosie), Boy and Girl (What a Cartoon!: Gramps) Scenes: *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World" *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 2-Prince Cornelius' Arrival/Flamingo Boy's Advisor *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 3-Milopia *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 4-Iciclia's Revenge *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 7-Prince Cornelius Returns Home *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 8-Demon Duck! *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Prince Cornelius to the Rescue *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 14-A Duck Alone/Friends, Finally *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Prince Cornelius' House *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 16-The Chase *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 17-Iciclia Confronts Milo/Scrooge McDuck *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 19-Iciclia's Kitten Cub Form *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 21-End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Trailer/Transcript: *The Flamingo Boy's New Groove Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *DuckTales *Captain Flamingo *Charlie Chalk *Pryde of the X-Men *Atomic Betty *Johnny Test *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Cardcaptors *Jem and the Holograms *Sailor Moon *Titanic: The Legend Goes On *Thumbelina *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Cow and Chicken *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Charlie and Lola *Pob's Programme *Thomas and Friends *What a Cartoon! *Monty Python and the Flying Circus *Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Brothers Grunt *Sanjay and Craig *My Little Pony G1 *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Everything's Rosie *My Big Big Friend *Sonic Adventure *Fishtronaut *Rocket Monkeys *The Talking Parcel *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Free Willy *Noveltoons *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Herbs *The Magic Roundabout Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels